


to find yourself along the way

by pcosta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Light Angst, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcosta/pseuds/pcosta
Summary: Um retorno ao passado, e as suas origens, pode resultar em um futuro cada vez mais incerto.Dianna White, uma inglesa que não pisa na ilha há anos, se vê, de uma hora para outra, metida em assuntos que acreditava ter deixado no passado - junto com uma guerra e todas as pessoas que preferia nunca mais reencontrar.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa história foca em uma personagem original - então, caso não seja do seu interesse, sem problema. O objetivo aqui é mais uma tentativa de finalizar um projeto que já está na minha cabeça há anos.
> 
> No mais, além de alguns personagens próprios, todos os outros personagens e o universo são da JK Rowling, e eu não estou ganhando nada com isso - só passando o tempo e exercendo a escrita.
> 
> Para aqueles que se interessarem, boa leitura.

### PŔOLOGO

Retornar ao seu país de origem estava se mostrando uma empreitada cada vez mais complexa. Todo dia um novo problema parecia se estabelecer e, entre as responsabilidades que ela ainda precisava finalizar e a necessidade dela de retornar para Londres, um abismo crescia cada vez mais. Por fim, a decisão acabou ocorrendo de forma espontânea - largando os prazos e as demandas de trabalho, ela desligou suas redes de contato por tempo indeterminado.

Dois dias depois ela já se encontrava na capital inglesa.

* * *

Não havia motivos de felicidade por essa decisão. Nada naquele país lhe trazia boas lembranças. Ao contrário, qualquer lembrança parecia vir acompanhada por avisos de cuidado - do tipo que indicava um acompanhamento especializado. Não que isso importasse, já que mexer com o que já tinha acontecido não figurava nos planos dela. Não quis na época, e não queria agora.

Voltar parecia um paradoxo então. Não havia um motivo bom o suficiente para puxá-la de volta aquele lugar - ou pelo menos era isso que ela sentia. Havia, contudo, a promessa que ela fez. O que não se classificava como um motivo bom, mas era o único que ela tinha e, apesar de, normalmente isso não ser algo forte o suficiente para ela, nesse caso acabou sendo.

Ou por respeito à pessoa em si, ou por vontade de saber como as coisas tinham continuado na sua ausência, nem ela sabia dizer muito bem. Curiosidade mórbida, talvez? 

Às vezes as pessoas também gostam de sofrer. 


	2. Primeiro Capítulo

### Primeiro Capítulo

Encontrar o prédio tinha sido algo simples, muito provavelmente porque ela já conhecia o local. O local, os donos, ou melhor, antigos donos - o atual também… possivelmente. Não achava, contudo, que esse fosse ser um reencontro muito agradável - pelo menos não por parte dela (mas imaginou que ele também não iria ficar muito feliz). De qualquer forma, ela esperava um local mais neutro, mas não ficou muito surpresa com a escolha.

Nem com o tipo de feitiço, que não era algo complexo por si só, principalmente pelos rastros que ele tinha deixado. Ela não imaginou que fosse algo proposital, e nem queria pensar muito no que isso poderia significar, mas acabou dispersando o que pode com um gesto da mão. Afinal, se ia seguir com o convite, não ia se arriscar - preferia manter o mínimo de segurança antes de entrar naquela casa.

O caminho até a porta do prédio, ou mais especificamente, ao local no qual a porta deveria estar não foi longo. Ela tinha _aparatado_ na entrada da rua que, naquela hora da noite, mostrava-se totalmente deserta, mas que, por conta da lua cheia, também mostrava-se totalmente iluminada. E durante todo o trajeto, ela procurou manter a calma que se esvaía a cada passo.

No fim, quando chegou em frente ao portão, buscou a carta no bolso do casaco.

Respirando fundo, leu seu conteúdo e esperou o surgimento da porta, caminhando até a mesma e tocando a campainha quando esta finalmente surgiu.

* * *

Eram onze horas da noite, mas o barulho que o prédio parecia emitir apontava, no mínimo, para uma festa. Não acreditava que fosse esse o caso, contudo. E sim o que já esperava, uma paródia do que imaginava poder classificar como quartel general de uma guerra. Ou algo desse estilo. 

O que era uma ironia, já que a casa era de ninguém menos senão dos Blacks, uma das famílias mais aliadas aos ideais puritanos da Inglaterra. Ou pelo menos eram - o último herdeiro vivo deles com certeza não partilhava dos mesmos valores dos pais. 

Algo que, com certeza, explicava o espetáculo que ela vislumbrava: luzes, sons, gritos - era uma surpresa os _trouxas_ não notarem qualquer irregularidade, mesmo com o _Fidelis_ em atuação. Algo impressionante também, já que, pela quantidade de pessoas que a casa parecia abarcar, o feitiço já deveria ter se extinguido, afinal “quanto mais um segredo é dividido, mais ele se descaracteriza”. Palavras de seu antigo professor, e que pareciam bem aptas nesse caso.

Não entendia, contudo, como isso acabou acontecendo. Afinal, o convite era de Dumbledore, e esse professor, responsável pela disciplina em questão, fazia parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Além disso, tal informação não parecia ser algo que precisasse ser apontado para um dos bruxos mais importantes da Inglaterra. Não, o que se apresentava naquela casa poderia ser o resultado de um descuido, mas com certeza não ocorreu por burrice. De qualquer forma, o local parecia inteiro e, à primeira vista, ainda protegido pelo feitiço, o que era bom, já que a segurança dos presentes ao contrário, demonstrava ser zero. 

Na algazarra instaurada, ela acreditava que a campainha provavelmente não fora ouvida, já que o tempo de espera desde que foi tocada já chegava a dez minutos. Tocar de novo não produziu nenhum novo resultado, contudo, só estabeleceu o que ela já imaginava, que teria que entrar por si só. Não era algo que ela queria, por diversos motivos, mas não conseguia ver outra opção - além de virar as costas e retornar. E como isso era algo que ela não ia fazer, só restava continuar.

Fechando os olhos, ela soltou um longo suspiro. Em seguida, endireitou a coluna e ajeitou o sobretudo, confirmando a presença da varinha no bolso interno, além da carteira e da carta, únicos objetos que carregava - já que tinha deixado todo o resto, mala e bolsa, no hotel. Certa de que estava pronta, ela tocou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

* * *

O interior definitivamente não refletia o que ela imaginava. Tanto o hall de entrada quanto a sala principal, que estava com a porta entreaberta, encontravam-se vazios, de pessoas e de objetos, parecia. Todos os quadros tinham sido retirados - com exceção de um, que estava encoberto por um pano -, assim como qualquer outro objeto de decoração. Somente os sofás e as cadeiras pareciam intactas nas suas posições, aparentando estar sendo bem usadas, inclusive. 

A falta de pessoas era um pouco complicado, pois significava que a casa em si deveria estar toda agrupada em um único cômodo no momento. Tal qual o remetente da carta, que, no mínimo, engendrou o que ela sentia como uma emboscada. Ou pelo menos algo nesse sentido. Não imaginava algo negativo, contudo, tendo em vista o próprio local do encontro, mas lembrava das manipulações de Dumbledore, então não se surpreendia. 

Com isso, sentia a tensão não diminuindo, ao contrário, só aumentando. 

Principalmente pela questão da falta de segurança daquele espaço, que estava começando a deixá-la mais e mais incomodada. O que, por fim, acabou compelindo-a a colocar um feitiço de proteção na casa - um mais forte que o atual que, tal como o _Fidelis_ , como ela agora conseguia perceber, parecia estar se desfazendo aos poucos. Não entendia o motivo desse descuido, mas sentia que era melhor lidar com o problema do que esperar algo pior. Até porque, se foi convidada uma vez, algo lhe dizia que, mesmo não querendo, acabaria retornando aquele local.

* * *

“Não posso dizer que estou muito surpreso de vê-la aplicando feitiços, Dianna.”

A voz de Dumbledore veio como um choque às suas costas. Ela, que estava virada de frente para a porta de entrada, acabou abaixando rapidamente as mãos, colocando as mesmas nos bolsos do casaco, numa reação instintiva - que ela se penalizou depois. Não estava errada, afinal, nem se sentia culpada por ter sido pega em tal situação, mas o reflexo foi mais forte - acabou agindo como uma aluna cometendo uma infração.

Quando, por fim, sentiu-se recomposta o suficiente, ela virou-se em direção ao diretor, que estava somente alguns passos à sua frente. 

A surpresa de rever alguém que não tinha contato há mais de dez anos foi algo totalmente inesperado. Não tanto pelo tempo, pois ao seu ver, Dumbledore não parecia ter modificado muito fisicamente, mas pelos sentimentos que aquele encontro estavam suscitando. Ela não se sentia confortável naquele lugar, nem com aquelas pessoas, e já percebia que qualquer possibilidade da sua presença não fazer nenhum alarde tinha se escorrido pelo ralo. 

Uma das portas ao fundo do corredor - do que deveria ser a cozinha, pelo que ela se lembrava -, estava aberta, ecoando os sons que ela tinha ouvido da rua - sons que foram convenientemente silenciados no momento. Não conseguia, contudo, perceber quantas pessoas estavam ali dentro, exatamente - além das quatro que acompanhavam Dumbledore no corredor, duas das quais pareciam reconhecê-la muito bem.

“Imagino que não.” 

A resposta seca que finalmente produziu acabou provocando reações diversas nos presentes, algumas de desconforto e outras de raiva. Dumbledore, por sua vez, soltou um mero sorriso sem nada dizer, o que compeliu ela a continuar, com um sorriso sarcástico. 

“O estado desses feitiços também não era dos melhores, então acredito que o senhor deveria inclusive me agradecer - afinal, foi para isso que fui chamada aqui, não?”

Ao terminar, ela puxou a carta do bolso direito.

* * *

A cozinha estava tão iluminada quanto ela imaginava, e completamente diferente do que ela lembrava. O acúmulo de cadeiras apontava aquele cômodo como o preferido da casa - com certeza era o que recebia as prováveis reuniões. E era o que estava abarcando os residentes naquele momento, com a casa toda acordada, pelo que parecia, pronta para recepcioná-la.

Aquela quantidade de pessoas já estava incomodando-a. Ela não pensou que teria que lidar com tanta gente, ao contrário, só esperava conversar com Dumbledore sobre o motivo do seu pedido e cair fora - no máximo esperava ficar lá uma hora, mas, pelo relógio na parede, pelo menos metade desse tempo ela já tinha perdido. Já nem imaginava quanto mais ia perder ali.

Quando ela finalmente se viu sentada em uma mesa, de frente para o diretor, ela olhou ao redor. Algumas pessoas tinham se retirado do local - ou foram retiradas, pois como ela chegou a perceber, alguns eram jovens ainda, provavelmente estudantes -, outras porém continuavam presentes. Alguns que ela reconhecia e outros, bem jovens, rostos novos.

“E eu que achei que vinha para uma conversa, aparentemente me enganei.” 

Colocando a mão dentro do bolso interno do sobretudo, ela retirou a varinha e pousou-a na sua frente, na mesa. Uma atitude que, ela percebeu, em nada afetou o diretor, mas que não a incomodou, já que o motivo disso não tinha sido afetá-lo - algo que ela sabia que ele tinha percebido. Por fim, ela manteve calmamente a varinha a sua frente, sem tocá-la, mas ainda ao seu alcance.

“Não existem muitos cômodos privados aqui na casa, Dianna, além do que, o motivo desse encontro tem uma relação muito maior com o motivo da necessidade da existência desse lugar do que com simples aulas, como você já deve ter percebido. Não vejo motivos para que essa conversa não possa ser um pouco mais aberta - acho até importante.”

Olhando ao redor para os presentes, ele cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e, mantendo uma postura relaxada, continuou.

“Imagino que você se lembre do Sírius, Severus e da professora McGonagall.”

Seguindo a deixa de Dumbledore, ela direcionou o olhar até o Snape, que se encontrava um pouco distante na cozinha, isolado, quase como se não quisesse estar ali - sensação que ela compartilhava totalmente, se fosse honesta -, sentado em uma das pontas da mesa. Ao seu olhar ele correspondeu com um aceno, o qual ela retribui. 

Em sequência, ela visualizou a vice diretora, que se encontrava sentada ao lado direito do diretor e, tal qual o mesmo, não parecia ter mudado muito.

“Professora.”

E soltou um aceno, também correspondido.

“Senhorita White.”

Por último, ela voltou o olhar para o Black, que estava em pé, recostado na parede, de braços cruzados, atrás da cadeira de Dumbledore. Diferente dos outros dois, o olhar que ele lhe retornou era o mesmo que ela lembrava de receber anos atrás, quando ainda eram apenas estudantes - frio, atravessado pela raiva que ele nunca parecia perder quando se dirigia a ela. Como resposta, ela soltou um sorriso sarcástico.

“Infelizmente, não posso dizer que tive a felicidade de esquecer.”

Por fim, ela voltou-se novamente para Dumbledore, que mantinha o olhar sereno - como de alguém confortável na situação atual. Isso em si foi algo que a incomodou, mais do que já estava, pois tinha certeza que ela só estava sendo submetida aquela situação - cada vez mais ridícula, na sua percepção -, por vontade dele, que agia como se ainda estivessem no colégio - o que eles definitivamente não estavam. 

Ela tentou, assim, controlar a raiva que subia, mas, diferente dos outros momentos até ali, ela sentiu que respirar fundo talvez não ajudasse muito dessa vez. Parecia que, como antigamente, o seu limite tinha mais a ver com o Black do que com qualquer outra coisa. 

Num sobressalto, ela levantou da cadeira e, agarrando a varinha com força na mão direita, inclinou-se em direção ao diretor - que por um segundo demonstrou espanto no olhar, totalmente surpreso com a atitude dela.

“Eu não tenho tempo para jogos, Dumbledore. Ou você me fala o motivo dessa palhaçada, ou a gente finaliza aqui. Eu só vim porque o professor Flitwick me pediu, como o senhor bem sabe, como um favor - a ele e não ao senhor. Um favor que, até onde eu sei, não incluía ser metida nos seus planos de ataque contra um terrorista britânico, algo que eu definitivamente não aprecio, por sinal.”

Ao terminar de falar, ela sentiu que os ânimos no ambiente esquentaram. Não imaginava o que Dumbledore deveria ter informado aquelas pessoas sobre a presença dela, mas supôs que não deveria ter sido muita coisa. Além do que, os únicos presentes que a reconheciam não pareciam ser indicações de boas referências, especialmente sendo estes Black e Snape, um fugitivo e um ex comensal da morte, se ela se lembrava bem. 

Por isso, ao perceber a movimentação do resto dos presentes, ela, em reação, apertou mais ainda a varinha na mão direita - soltando, contudo, a pressão na mão esquerda. Num movimento discreto, que não passou despercebido por Dumbledore, ela manteve todos onde estavam, criando um desconforto nas pessoas, que não conseguiam se movimentar. 

O diretor, ao se desfazer do feitiço, só conseguiu soltar a si mesmo, o que trouxe um certo riso ao seu olhar - algo, porém, que não parecia ser compartilhado pelos demais. Ele, contudo, voltou um olhar duro aos presentes, mantendo-os calados tempo suficiente para ele mesmo se levantar.

“Não são jogos, Dianna. O motivo desse lugar você mesma já respondeu - Voldemort. O motivo desse encontro também. Afinal, Filius pediu que você o substituísse.”

“Em Hogwarts - local certo para uma entrevista de emprego, por sinal. Não aqui.”

“Não existe entrevista - você é mais do que qualificada, e sabe disso. Já Hogwarts… Bem, a Escola, infelizmente, já não é mais o que era.”

Ao ouvir a frase de Dumbledore, ela acabou soltando um suspiro. Não duvidava da veracidade da informação, Ela não vivia numa bolha, tinha certa noção dos últimos acontecimentos, todavia, não se sentia confortável com o que estava ocorrendo. Não queria ficar envolvida, nunca quis, nem antes, nem agora. 

Por fim, preferiu se acalmar e seguir em frente. Se ceder fosse a melhor solução no momento, faria isso, não via outra opção além daquela, pelo menos. Assim, relaxando a postura, ela levantou a cadeira, que tinha caído, e ajeitou-se novamente no mesmo lugar, dessa vez recostada confortavelmente e girando a varinha entre os dedos da mão direita.

“Bom, e todos aqui, fazem parte do corpo docente de professores?” e deu uma olhadela nos presentes. “Imagino as disciplinas que estão sendo ministradas então... sem querer ofender, claro.”

Dumbledore, que já tinha retomado ao seu lugar, manteve-se calado, contudo. Com um aceno de cabeça na direção dos demais, ele parecia pedir algo - um questionamento prontamente entendido por ela que, revirando os olhos, fez um rápido movimento com a varinha, liberando os presentes. Isso veio seguido de uns segundos de confusão, segundos esses que trouxeram um sorriso para os lábios dela - ela tinha esquecido o quão engraçado esse feitiço podia ser. 

Quando percebeu que todos já estavam mais calmos, e que ninguém iria tentar interromper, o diretor, que também mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, retomou a conversa.

“Não, os únicos professores presentes são Minerva e Severus. Remus também irá retomar como professor esse ano, mas infelizmente não pôde estar presente hoje. De resto, o corpo docente é basicamente o mesmo da sua época.”

“Entendi… Bom, não posso dizer que me surpreendo muito com o envolvimento de Lupin, nem com a sua ausência hoje, especificamente. Mas qual o motivo da minha presença aqui exatamente, Dumbledore?”

Fechando os olhos e soltando os ombros, Dumbledore recostou na cadeira. 

“Você está aqui porque eu preciso de uma especialista em feitiços, Dianna - alguém da sua capacidade. Filius está incapacitado, ele precisa descansar, e eu não sei quanto tempo isso vai durar - nem como isso vai afetá-lo. Eu preciso de alguém em Hogwarts, mas alguém que eu confio, porque o trabalho do Filius não era só lá.”

“Claramente, se não eu nem estaria aqui. Em suma, você quer me convidar para participar da sua guerrilha. A resposta a essa questão, Dumbledore, você já sabe: continua a mesma de 15 anos atrás.”

“Você não é a mesma de 15 anos atrás”

“Não. Mas os meus valores não mudaram muito.”

“Percebe-se - continua a mesma covarde de sempre”

O tom da voz do Black era o mesmo do qual ela se lembrava - duro, seco, e, principalmente, direto. Ele nunca tinha sido de meias palavras com ela - algo que não mudou muito, aparentemente. Contudo, mesmo que não tenha ficado surpresa, a interrupção definitivamente não era algo que ela esperava. Por conta disso, a reação acabou sendo tão espontânea quanto.

“Claramente as minhas escolhas deram mais frutos que as suas, Black.”

Mesmo antes de terminar de falar ela já sabia que a sua resposta não ia criar muita simpatia no grupo, algo que se concretizou quando ela viu três bruxos ruivos muito parecidos e uma bruxa jovem, de cabelo curto, se levantarem indignados. Além deles, ela percebeu alguns outros rostos de desagrado, entre eles o da própria professora McGonagall - nesse caso ela não soube dizer se o incômodo era só com ela, ou com a situação em si. 

No geral, os únicos que não pareciam afetados com o que ela tinha dito era o Snape, que mantinha um sorriso irônico no rosto, e o próprio Black, que continuava igual - encostado na parede, de braços cruzados, com o rosto fechado, sem demonstrar reação nenhuma.

Dumbledore, por sua vez, somente fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro, como se aquela situação não fosse a primeira, mas a continuação de várias.

“Sírius, Dianna, por favor.”

Sem prestar muito atenção ao que o diretor pedia, ela se levantou e atravessou a mesa, parando em frente ao ex colega.

“Eu posso me arrepender de muita coisa na minha vida, Black, mas das escolhas que eu fiz naquela época, não. Foram aquelas escolhas que me permitiram estar aqui hoje - se foi covarde ou não, eu não sei, mas assim como eu não tinha nenhum motivo para ficar, não havia ninguém para sentir minha falta. Então eu fui tentar viver minha vida.” 

Por fim, ela virou de costas e voltou-se novamente para Dumbledore, que também já estava de pé.

“Eu agradeço o convite - se é que eu poderia chamar isso de convite. Eu não moro mais na Inglaterra, nem tenho laços no país, como o senhor bem sabe - dessa forma, não tenho interesse nessa tentativa bizarra de tomada de poder por um lunático -, mas, por respeito ao professor Flitwick, eu irei substituí-lo nesse ano, em Hogwarts, como pedido - caso assim deseje, claro. De resto, sinto que não poderei ajudá-lo.”

E dizendo isso, ela começou a se encaminhar para a porta.

“Você sabe que existe um motivo para você ficar e ajudar, Dianna”

As palavras que ouviu, tão diretas, estancaram ela no lugar. Quando se deu conta, estava apertando a varinha na mão direita, que na confusão dos últimos momentos, ela tinha esquecido completamente. Ao se recompor ela guardou a mesma no bolso interno do casaco e seguiu em frente, parando, contudo, antes de abrir a porta.

“Não, não existe.”


	3. Segundo Capítulo

### Segundo Capítulo

Já fazia uma semana desde que tinha retornado à capital inglesa. Dumbledore tinha chegado a tentar entrar em contato durante esse tempo, contudo, as respostas que ele recebia dela eram sempre as mesmas: eles se falariam somente em setembro. Em Hogwarts. 

Depois daquele encontro, que deveria ter sido uma reunião, e que ela sentiu como uma emboscada, a última coisa que ela queria era se encontrar com o mago. Até estranhou ele não ter tentado forçar algo, mas imaginou que as coisas não deveriam estar realmente muito boas, pois do contrário, com certeza ela já teria esbarrado nele um dia, esperando-a no salão principal do hotel onde ela estava hospedada. Um hotel _não-bruxo_ , até porque, não tinha nenhum plano de se hospedar na parte mágica da cidade - tendo em vista a situação, achava melhor se manter incógnita por enquanto. 

De qualquer forma, talvez o fato dela estar se misturando com os _trouxas_ estivesse ajudando, também - não que isso fosse impedir o diretor -, ou talvez ele só estivesse procurando um momento melhor para atacar - não importava. Ela ia aproveitar o tempo que tinha para tentar organizar a bagunça que ela acabou deixando a própria vida antes de voltar para a Inglaterra. 

* * *

Os pássaros pareciam segui-la para todos os cantos - não só corujas, o que era meio ridículo, no caso destes últimos, já que eles eram animais noturnos. Ela já tinha recebido uns olhares estranhos quando resolveu passear num dos diversos parques da cidade, mas conseguiu ir levando - agradeceu muito o fato de nenhuma carta ter sido jogada também pelos bichos, isso com certeza era algo que ela não ia conseguir explicar. 

De qualquer forma, ela imaginou que acabou parecendo uma daquelas pessoas excêntricas que os animais amam - normalmente acontece com cachorros ou gatos, mas pressupôs que pássaros não fossem algo tão fora de cogitação. 

Os bichos ficaram acompanhando-a onde quer que ela fosse - as corujas eram obra de Dumbledore, não duvidava disso, já que elas estavam nessa empreitada desde que voltara da casa dos Black, o resto é que não conseguia entender. Eles eram pássaros pequenos e não chamavam a atenção, mas ela sabia que eles estavam seguindo-a. 

Tinha uma suspeita, - e imaginava que ela se confirmaria, ou não, no final da semana -, então não se preocupava muito em fugir dos animais. Acabou dando de ombros e foi se deixando seguir.

Já estava assim há uma semana.

Quando, por fim, chegou o último dia antes do retorno às aulas, já não esperava mais nenhuma surpresa - de Dumbledore, ou de qualquer outro bruxo, conhecido ou não -, então resolveu relaxar um pouco. Sabia que tinha um Pub perto de onde estava hospedada, e como já fazia uns bons anos desde que ela tinha frequentado um, ela decidiu finalizar o dia lá. Ao sair do hotel, contudo, não pôde deixar de soltar uma risada - os pássaros, que estavam empoleirados em algumas árvores ao redor do prédio, pareceram levantar voo ao mesmo tempo, assustando alguns dos pedestres e causando, com isso, certa confusão. Quando, contudo, perceberam que ela se dirigia ao Pub em frente - cuja distância se limitava a somente atravessar o sinal -, eles retomaram aos seus lugares anteriores sem muito alarde.

Rindo, ela entrou no bar.

* * *

O lugar se encontrava cheio, algo que não a surpreendeu. Contudo, sem muita dificuldade, ela conseguiu pegar a bebida e encontrar uma mesa no canto - um pouco isolada, o que acabava escondendo a presença dela, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe dava plena privacidade para pensar um pouco. 

Estava tentando decidir como iria chegar em Hogwarts no dia seguinte. No caso tinha duas opções: ir com o trem até Hogsmeade e de lá seguir com o corpo docente, discente e todos os funcionários até Hogwarts, ou aparatar até a cidade e seguir por si só. A primeira opção era a pior, mas lhe dava a vantagem de ter mais tempo para se aclimatar com o ambiente - afinal, poderia ir descansando no trem. Já a segunda obrigava ela a chegar mais cedo no castelo, pois, aparatando, não teria a desculpa do horário fixo, o que, por fim, a obrigaria a encontrar Dumbledore de novo, sozinho. O que era melhor do que a palhaçada do primeiro encontro que tiveram, mas ainda assim não era algo que ela desejasse. 

Até porque, outros professores podiam ter chegado já - quem sabe até o Lupin já se encontrasse no castelo, e ele era outro que ela estava querendo evitar a qualquer custo.

“Dianna White?”

O som do nome dela penetrou de forma estranha aos seus ouvidos. Não esperava encontrar ninguém conhecido, muito menos naquela parte de Londres. Além do que, ninguém sabia onde ela estava - ou pelo menos ela achava que não -, o que tornava aquele momento algo totalmente inesperado. Quando conseguiu finalmente se recompor, ela ficou uns segundos analisando o estranho à sua frente.

A primeira coisa que ela percebeu era que ele era ruivo - o que fez com que ela acendesse um sinal de alerta inconsciente, que, num primeiro momento, não conseguiu entender muito bem -, um pouco mais alto que ela - o que não era uma surpresa, considerando a sua baixa estatura -, e que claramente se exercitava. No geral, pela fisionomia, ele parecia ser alguém acostumado ao trabalho pesado, e até perigoso, se ela fosse levar em consideração as queimaduras que ela conseguia vislumbrar pelo pouco que as mangas da jaqueta permitiam, com um rosto jovem, charmoso, que se iluminou mais ainda com o sorriso que ele abriu ao perceber que estava sendo examinado. 

Contudo, um completo estranho. 

“Desculpe, eu te conheço?”

“Não. Mas a gente já se viu - meu nome é Charlie Weasley.”

Ao ouvir o nome, veio logo à sua mente o porquê da cor daquele cabelo lhe ser tão familiar. Ela já tinha visto aquele tom e, agora que tinha recordado, aquela pessoa antes - era um dos três ruivos que estavam na casa do Black. Um dos jovens, pois, pelo que se lembrava, um deles parecia ser bem mais velho - talvez o pai dos outros dois. Provavelmente, Arthur Weasley então. Não se recordava, contudo, de tê-lo reconhecido no dia - não que isso fosse algo muito preocupante, também, considerando a situação e o tempo que já tinha passado, mas ficou imaginando se deixou passar mais alguém.

A presença do filho de Arthur ali, na frente dela, porém, era uma surpresa. Não entendia o motivo disso, mas a única razão que poderia vir-lhe à mente tinha relação com a única razão de todas as questões dela atuais: Dumbledore. Fechando os olhos, ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e, com a ponta dos dedos, começou a fazer movimentos circulares nas têmporas - já podia sentir uma dor de cabeça se formando. Passado alguns segundos, contudo, ela se acalmou, e, aprumando-se, abriu os olhos. 

Como imaginava, ele não tinha movido um músculo, continuando exatamente onde estava antes. Percebendo que não teria como ignorá-lo, ela suspirou e indicou a cadeira em frente a sua.

“Bom, imagino que isso não seja uma mera coincidência. Vai sentar, ou prefere continuar em pé?”

Como resposta ela viu um sorriso no rosto dele, que simplesmente acenou de forma afirmativa, concordando com o convite. Contudo, antes de puxar a cadeira, ele olhou na direção do copo dela, que já estava quase vazio. 

“Posso te pagar uma bebida? Talvez torne a conversa um pouco mais agradável, o que você acha?”

Voltando o olhar também para o seu copo, ela pareceu refletir se a oferta dela valia realmente a pena. Iria conversar com ele, já tinha estabelecido isso, só não sabia se queria estender o papo - algo que com certeza ocorreria se pedisse outra bebida. E com aquele jovem, que era, essencialmente, um total estranho. O que, por um lado, talvez fosse melhor. Já que todos os conhecidos atuais dela não eram pessoas que ela estava mantendo boas relações no momento. Decidindo-se, ela acabou concordando com um aceno, vendo o ruivo seguir até o bar para fazer os pedidos. 

Ao se ver novamente sozinha, ela imaginou como deveria estar parecendo para ele. Quando saiu do hotel não esperava encontrar ninguém, então tinha preferido botar uma calça jeans antiga e um suéter por cima, que, combinados com o coque, os óculos e a total falta de maquiagem, provavelmente não a faziam parecer muito apresentável. 

Não era algo que ligasse muito normalmente, mas aquela situação, totalmente inusitada, já estava deixando-a bastante incomodada por si só. Tentou, assim, disfarçar um pouco o desconforto, acomodando-se melhor na cadeira e ajeitando a roupa. Quando o jovem retornou com as bebidas, ela já se sentia um pouco melhor, tendo também reajustado os cabelos e os óculos. Dessa forma, já se sentia um pouco mais calma. 

Com um aceno, aceitou as bebidas que ele depositou na mesa, puxando para si um dos copos, que ela segurou com as duas mãos, enquanto observava calada ele se organizando. Quando finalmente ele se ajeitou na sua cadeira, em frente a dela, já sem a jaqueta, que ele tinha pendurado nas costas do assento, o ruivo tomou um gole e continuou a conversa de antes.

“Sabe, um dos meus irmãos te conhece - William é o nome dele, apesar de todo mundo chamá-lo de Bill.”

Depois do que ele disse, ela ficou alguns segundos calada, pensando se já havia conhecido algum outro sujeito com aquele nome. Contudo, essa acabou sendo uma empreitada infrutífera - nenhum rosto veio à sua mente.

“Ele é ruivo, que nem você?”

Dando uma risada, o jovem tomou um novo gole do copo.

“Todos somos ruivos, é o gene dominante na família”

Virando os olhos, ela deu um gole no próprio copo.

“Bom, então sinto informar, mas eu não conheço o seu irmão - ele deve estar enganado. Eu acho que até conheci um Bill anos atrás, mas… Não, não lembro dele ser ruivo.” Antes que ele pudesse responder, contudo, ela puxou o fio da conversa novamente: “No caso, ele trabalha, o seu irmão?”

“Ele trabalha em Gringotts, como desfazedor de feitiços, e pelo que ele me contou, foi exatamente por conta do trabalho que ele te conheceu.” E dando mais um gole na bebida, ele continuou: “Parece que há uns anos atrás eles tiveram um problema com um dos artefatos que eles descobriram no banco - um colar, um bracelete, ou algo do tipo, não estou lembrando muito bem. O fato é que precisaram contactar um especialista em feitiços, alguém com um conhecimento um pouco mais específico, porque parecia ser algo totalmente diferente do que eles conheciam. E a indicação que eles tiveram foi de uma expert na área - Dianna White, ou seja, você.”

A história não lhe era estranha. Agora que o ruivo tinha explicado os detalhes, ela realmente lembrou que chegara a conhecer um jovem bruxo inglês chamado William há uns anos atrás - por conta de um problema com um colar. Era um objeto bonito, e a questão também foi um pouco complicada - era um problema com um feitiço bem antigo, já desconhecido, mas que não era perigoso, o que não tornara o trabalho dela mais fácil na época. Ao contrário, como continha menos riscos de vida os efeitos da maldição eram mais bizarros.

No final ela acabou conseguindo desvendar a questão. Só foi um tempo longo e desgastante, que ela gastou em parte mantendo contato e trocando informações com o grupo responsável pelo colar, que eram uns três bruxos, se não estava enganada. Um deles, William Weasley, ou Bill, aparentemente. 

“Eu lembro desse caso. Foi um caso complicado... acabou se resolvendo no final, mas eu cheguei a conversar com alguns dos responsáveis, um deles seu irmão, você diz? É… acho que lembro dele. Alto, cabelo comprido, certo? Engraçado, eu realmente não lembrava dele ser ruivo… E era ele, então, que estava com você e seu pai - o Arthur, certo? - na casa dos Black?”

“Sim, ele mesmo. E sim, meu pai também estava lá, assim como meu outro irmão, Percy.” Soltando o copo, ele se inclinou um pouco na cadeira e cruzou os braços. “Mas você conhece o meu pai? Não lembro dele ter dito nada sobre você.”

Sorrindo, um sorriso não muito agradável, ela puxou o copo para si e tomou um grande gole - talvez para tentar afastar o gosto amargo que aquela informação parecia trazer. Ela sabia que as pontes que tinha não eram muitas - nenhuma, pelo que ela parecia estar percebendo cada vez mais -, mas ser lembrada do quanto as escolhas dela tinham custado não estava sendo agradável. Esse era um dos vários motivos de não ter pisado na Inglaterra desde aquela época, inclusive. 

“Uhum, conheço Arthur, afinal ele fez parte do antigo grupo. Eu conheci todo mundo na época, só acabei não ficando - o que não significa que eu não soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Ou quem estava envolvido.”

Surpreso, o ruivo se deixou recostar na cadeira, processando aquela informação. Ela percebeu que ele definitivamente não esperava aquilo, o que provavelmente significava que qualquer menção ao motivo da presença dela na casa não tinha sido compartilhada pelos antigos conhecidos. A razão, ela não conseguia entender, afinal, se o encontro foi público, para que esconder quem ela era? A menos que tivessem outras variáveis que ela não soubesse, não conseguia ver lógica nessa confusão toda. 

Sem terem muito mais o que falar, um silêncio começou a se instaurar na mesa. Ela ficou se questionando o que exatamente ele estava esperando ao ter se aproximado dela - provavelmente nada relacionado ao que eles já tinham conversado até ali. Ao ver, contudo, que já estava quase no final da sua bebida, ela tomou o último gole e decidiu que talvez já fosse hora de finalizar aquela conversa.

“Qual é o verdadeiro motivo de você estar aqui, Weasley? Dumbledore te mandou, certo? Para que, afinal?” 

“Sim e não.”

Aquela resposta não era exatamente algo que ela esperava - nem respondia o que ela estava perguntando na verdade. Sem dizer nada, acabou olhando confusa para ele, esperando que continuasse.

“Dumbledore não me pediu para vir falar com você, mas eu vim, em parte por conta dele.” E, ao dar uma pausa, ele soltou um suspiro. “Não, não por ele, por todo mundo, na realidade. O que ele gostaria que você fizesse tem relação com a Ordem, mas principalmente com a segurança do local - e das pessoas envolvidas.”

Segurança - se fosse honesta, era um motivo bem óbvio. Quase o mesmo que fez o diretor contactar ela, para início de conversa. Pensando nisso, ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e recostou-se na cadeira, dirigindo-lhe, por fim, um olhar interrogativo.

“Ok. E do que exatamente vocês precisam de ajuda?”

Ao ver que ela estava calma, e disposta a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, ele logo continuou.

“Os feitiços de proteção na casa - e outros ao redor de Hogwarts, inclusive. Quase ninguém percebe, mas eles estão -”

“Se desfazendo. Sim, foi uma das coisas que eu notei quando cheguei na casa do Black. E em Hogwarts está acontecendo o mesmo?”

Com um aceno ele confirmou algo que ela já tinha suspeitado desde aquele dia: de que, por algum motivo, os feitiços estavam se deteriorando mais rápido que o normal. O que significava que, querendo ou não, muito em breve o grupo terrorista de Voldemort ia conseguir chegar até o local no qual eles estavam. O que não entendia muito bem era a questão de Hogwarts - mas esse ponto ela poderia verificar melhor quando chegasse lá.

“Aquela casa foi um dos piores lugares que vocês podiam ter escolhido. Não é só porque o _Fidelis_ está atuando - muito fraco, por sinal -, que o lugar acabou se tornando automaticamente seguro. Todas as famílias puro sangue do país conhecem ou tem alguma ligação com a família Black, o que faz com que, mesmo estando inacessível, o local se torne uma fonte de perigo.”

“Mesmo com o guardião do segredo sendo Dumbledore?”

“Especialmente Dumbledore.”

Ao dizer isso, ela olhou ao redor. Pelo ar do local, aquela conversa deles parecia ter tomado boa parte da noite. Poucas eram as pessoas que ainda restavam no Pub e, pelas horas, esse também não ia ficar aberto muito mais tempo. Talvez fosse melhor eles finalizarem por ali.

“Olha, amanhã eu estou seguindo para Hogwarts. Daqui a pouco eles vão fechar esse local, então eu sugiro a gente continuar essa conversa em outro lugar. Uma opção é o quarto do hotel aqui em frente, que eu estou hospedada - ou a gente pode finalizar por aqui mesmo. Você decide.”

Surpreso, ele olhou para o relógio de pulso.

“Já? Mas não são nem dez horas e meia ainda…”

“Os pubs na Londres trouxa fecham por volta das onze horas da noite, então outro bar por aqui não seria uma opção. Como disse, você decide - mas imagino que depois de todo esse trabalho você gostaria de conversar sobre o motivo de ter me procurado.”

Dando de ombros, ela se levantou da cadeira. Já de pé, ele se surpreendeu ao constatar o quão pequena e jovem ela lhe parecia. Mais baixa que ele, apesar de nem tanto, além de magra, ela, ali, não fazia uma imagem muito impositiva - o completo oposto do que lembrava do da visita dela à casa. Não sabia se eram as roupas, ou a forma com que ela estava lidando com ele, mas a imagem que tinha naquele momento parecia ser de uma mulher jovem - talvez não de vinte e pouco anos, mas com certeza não mais do que trinta -, atraente e acessível. Tudo menos aquele furacão que atravessou a Ordem naquele dia.

“Então, já decidiu? Vai ou fica?”

Quando se deu conta, ela estava olhando-o de forma interrogativa, indicando a saída com a cabeça.

Acenando, ele levantou e puxou a jaqueta para si e, enquanto vestia a mesma, seguiu-a até a porta.


End file.
